The Sewer
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: Someone or something is attacking sanitation workers in New York & the truth may turn out to be even more unbelievable then the rumors. As always, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Files

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: Someone (or something) is attacking sanitation workers in New York & the truth may turn out to be even more disturbing then the rumors._

"Agents, I've heard & read a lot about you, but I have to say that it's an honor to finally meet you in person." Rod Simmons, the head of New York's sanitation commission said as he shook Mulder & Scully's hands briskly. "You said in youfax that something's been attacking your sewer workers?" Mulder said. "That's right, only one's survived so far& he's in the hospital now, they've just allowed visitors in."

"I didn't see it, all I know is it had me before I could even turn around & the next thing I know, I wake up here in this bed without an arm." A worker by the name of Ralph Benson said to Mulder & Scully. "Thank you, Mr. Benson." Scully said as they exited his room to talk to his doctor. "The wound looked like what you'd see after a crocodile attack & there was a bacterium present that was consistent with that of a komodo dragon or a monitor lizard." He said as his pager went off & he excused himself. "Thank you, Doctor." Scully said in parting. "What's you're thinking on this, Mulder?" She asked. "I think we need to see an expert."

Scully gave Mulder a look of intrigue as they walked into the Smithsonian museum. "Someone I know works here." He replied to her look as they descended the stairs to the basement labs. "He works down in the basement, too… what are the odds." Scully said wryly as Mulder knocked on the door of the office at the end of a dimly lit hallway, the 'Dr. Cody Whiles' was inserted crudelyinto a decrepit nameplate. The door opened to reveal a tall, dark skinned man with rusty brown hair & a lean muscular frame. "Fox Mulder! The other 'man of the basement' it's been years!" He said in a rich Australian accent as they embraced. "& who is this? You didn't have _her_ in tow the last time you visited; you had that other gal with you. Diana… something." Dr. Whiles said. "Fowley, she left the X- Files shortly after we visited you;she was killed in the line of duty a few months ago. " Mulder said. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he still thought of her as a friend; even after all she had done against him. "I'm sorry to hear that. It looks like they found you a fine replacement, though.Dr. Cody Whiles." He said as he held out his hand to Scully. "Dana Scully, it's nice to meet you." "Pleasure's all mine, Miss." He said with a charming wink. "Cody, we'd like your two cents on this." Mulder said as he handed him the case file, Dr. Whiles slipped his reading glasses on & skimmed through it. "A croc or a lizard of some kind, eh? Not in these parts, New York's sewers get too cold in winter for anything cold blooded to survive." He said as Mulder's phone rang. "What?" Scully asked, eying Mulder's downcast expression. "Another sanitation worker was just attacked."


	2. Chapter 2

The X- Files

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Unfortunately, this man wasn't as lucky as Mr. Benson." Scully said as she pulled off her surgical mask & gloves. "I still can't believe what I'm looking at, this kind of damage could only have been done by a large predatory reptile, but the likelihood of one surviving the winter down there is very slim." Cody said as he studied the man's body, which had been bitten clean in half. "Unless it had help." Mulder said Cody & Scully both gave him a strange look. "Are you saying there might be more then one down there?" Cody said. "I was thinking more along the lines of human help." Mulder replied.

"Mulder,pleaseremind me again why we are tramping around down here when we have no concrete proof this thing even exists?" Scully said. Giving Mulder a disgusted look through her sanitation suit as they trudged along, knee deep in god knows what. "I have a hunch." Mulder said as he led the way, following the beams of their halogen flashlights. "Mulder, this is crazy, we don't know for sure if anything is even…" Scully trailed off, Mulder had somehow disappeared from her view vision in front of her. "Mulder?" She said again, her voice growing more tentative as her worry & heart rate increased. After a few tense moments, Mulder's disembodied voice reached her ears, it was a welcome sound. "Down here." He said dejectedly, she looked downward straight in front of her to see an uncovered outlet flow manhole which had been hidden by the flow of the thick mystery substance they had been wading through. "Are you okay?" She asked, shining her flashlight down into the manhole just in time to catch him finding his feet. "Yeah, something soft & squishy broke my fall. I think I'm better off not knowing what it was." He said as he located his flashlight & panned it around the drainage area. "I don't see an access latter anywhere. How about joining me down here, Scully? Come on, I'll catch you." He said, grinning widely at her through the mask of his suit as he outstretched his arms in front of him. "Thank you, Mulder but no. I have a better idea, hang on." She said as she disappeared from his view, Mulder panned his light around the small outlet flow area again, while he was waiting, he might as well have a look around. It was about the size of his basement office with one pipe exiting it, he shone his light into it, but it was too small for him to fit through. Just then, a rope cascaded down through the manhole. "Come on, Mulder. I have a bathtub at home that's calling my name." Mulder chuckled at her comment as he took hold of the rope, but before he could hoist himself up, something streaked by out of the corner of his eye, knocking him aside as it went. "Mulder?" Scully called down worriedly as he appeared at the top of the manhole, his face as white as a sheet through his suit. "We need to get these sewers searched, there _is_ something down here & I think I just narrowly avoided becoming its next victim." He said, grimacing as he pulled himself the rest of the way up. "What did you cut yourself on?" Scully said as she examined a long, deep cut that traveled diagonally across his back. "I don't know, whatever shoved me out of the way as it ran past. "We need to get you to a hospital, your suit's torn & you're at serious risk of infection." Scully said as she marched him back to their entry point at the manhole on Fifth Avenue. "I guess you won't be getting that bath, huh?" Mulder said with a boyish grin, thus earning him a withering look.


	3. Chapter 3

The X-Files

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Mr. Mulder you are one lucky man, another inch deeper & whatever cut you would have sliced right through your spinal cord." The doctor said as he finished stitching up the wound with Scully watching his every hand movement. "There is no sign of infection?" Scully asked. "No, the amazing thing is it's remarkably _clean_." The doctor replied as he gave his work a final over. "I'm going to prescribe you some pain medication & I'm going to recommend that you take it easy for the next week or so."

"What exactly_did_ you see, Mulder?" Scully asked him as they drive back to their hotel. "I'm not sure, butit looked almost… _reptilian_but ifwhatever attacked me is the same thing that's been attacking the workers;how didIcome away with just a scratch compared to them?"

"Wow, mate. That thing got you good, eh?" Cody said as he examined the wound a few days later in his office. "I'm starting to wonder if it was an attack at all, whatever we're dealing with didn't seem to have any trouble with precision in its previous attacks." Mulder said. "You think that we might be dealing with _two_ creatures?" Cody offered, Mulder snapped his fingers at him. "Bingo."

"We need to go back down there, Scully." Mulder said as they walked to their car. "No way, Mulder. Not until you're healed, no telling how many kinds of contagions are down there just waiting to invade an open wound." She said as they stopped at their car, Mulder preparing to slide into the drivers' seat. Scully saw the look on his face, she knew that look. It was the one he always got when he was planning on doing something brash, she quickly strode around to block his entrance into the car. "No way, Mulder; there's no way in hell I'm going to let you crawl around a dank sewer in your condition." She said as she put her hand on his chest & pushed him back away from the car. "Scully come on…" He began as he attempted to duck around her, but she moved to block him. "Passenger seat… now." She said firmly, there was a brief stare down before he reluctantly admitted defeat. "It's kind of a turn on when you put your foot down, Scully. Why don't you do it more often?" He said playfully to her as she pulled out of the parking lot, she gave him an exasperated look but chose not to comment.

Three weeks had passed before Mulder got the all-clear from the doctor to once again go clamoring around in the sewer, this timehe broughtCody with him. "This is where I saw it last." Mulder said as they all dropped into the overflow manhole. "Well, at least now you can know what broke your fall last time." Scully said as she panned her flashlight over a sickingly green pile, she couldn't hide a smile as she saw Mulder's face practically turn green from behindthe mask of his suit. Just then, something streaked by them. "Get to that pipe before it does! I think that's how it escaped last time!" Mulder yelled as he drew his gun. "Freeze!" Whatever it was stopped dead in its tracks & cowered in the shadows in an attempt to evade their flashlight beams. "Please… no light." The creature said; his voice was quiet & raspy, like it wasn't used very often. Mulder made to bathe the creature in the halogen beam of his flashlight, but Scully's hand on his arm stopped him. "Mulder, no." "Why not, Scully? It's killed men, Scully. Why should it get to hide in the dark?" He said. Scully however, knelt beside the creature. "You aren't the one killing these people, are you?" She said softly. "I' am not. But I can understand why your partner suspects me." "If you're not the one then why in the hell did you attack me?" Mulder said harshly as he gestured to his back. "I didn't mean to, I ran past you into the pipe & my spines must have cut you, I'm sorry for that." "Come into the light." Mulder said as they turnedtheir flashlights off,the light from the full moon filtering through a sidewalk storm drain above their heads was now the only light in the small area. The creature hesitated & Scully reached out her hand to him, he reluctantly placed a gnarled claw into her hand. They all had to fight the urge to shrink away. The creature looked to be a cross between a human being & several different kinds of reptiles; his skin was a brownish green, it had three spines that protruded out of its back, four rows of gleaming needle sharp teeth & ten-inch long claws. His posture was bent & he was forced to walk semi-upright,much likethe Hunchback of Notre Dame. "No need to hide your distain, I know I' am hideous." He said as his fiery yellow eyes considered their suppressed reactions. Scully however, approached him. "My name is Dana Scully, what's yours?" The creature shrugged. "I have no name, Master didn't give me one." "Master?" Mulder repeated. "That's who created my brother & me & takes care of us; we were created using the same combination of DNA." "These murders, is it your brother & your master who is doing them?" Scully said gently, there was a long silence before the creature answered, his intense yellow eyes not meeting hers. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Files

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"How long have you been living down here?" Mulder asked as they followed the creature through maze of tunnels. "Many years, so many I have lost count. All I remember is that Chuck Berry was playing on a passing car radio the night I stepped out of the chamber." The creature answered. "So why all of the sudden did your brother start killing people?" Cody asked. "Just because we were made the same DNA doesn't mean we were created at the same time. Master considers me a failure because I refused to murder anyone, I just couldn't bring myself to. The Sanitation Department is planning to demolish our part of the sewer in order to make room for subway maintenance. Master believes that everyonewho comes down here to survey must be killed, that's why my brother was created." He said as they stopped at a rusted out iron door, the creature reached for it but it suddenly burst open, revealing a second beast.It hadgrey mottled skin & towered over them from a height of around twenty feet, having to walk on all fours just to fit into the tunnel. "His hide is too thick; your bullets will never penetrate! He yelled as Scully & Mulder rushed forward with their weapons drawn, the second beast knocked them aside & advanced on the smaller creature. "You have disobeyed Master for the last time.You are a traitor &I have been sent to kill you & all you are in company of." He said. "Brother, these people are trying to help us!" He cried, but the huge creature knocked him aside, he ricocheted off the wall & fell into a heap on the dank sewer floor. "I don't want to fight you, brother." He said as he struggled to his feet, the killer beast swiped at him again but he ducked this time. "But you are giving me no choice." He said as his own size began to grow, soon they were evenly matched in size & strength.

It was a long & bloody battle between the two brothers, the oldest finally taking the opportunity to seize the other by the next & break it. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he shrank back down to his smaller likeness &ran to Scully & Mulder & helped them to their feet. "I think so, thank you." Scully said. The creature placed a knurled, clawed hand against her face with the utmost gentility. "You're so beautiful, you don't know how lucky you are; to be able to see the light of day, feel a warm summer breeze on your skin & to see the cherry blossom trees bloom in spring. Master was a terrible person, but he did keep us alive during the long winter months. Without him… I don't know." He said as he watched the doctor being led away by Mulder. "I should have never created you, you were my only failure." The creature lowered his head hurtfully as Scully put a hand on his shoulder as Cody walked up beside them. "You don't have to stay down here, mate. You can come back to my lab & assist me." The creature's lips curled into a toothy smile. "That would be wonderful! But what if someone calls on you?" "All you have to do is stand real still you'll pass off as part of my movie memorabilia collection. There is the dilemma of what to call you, sense you don't have a name." Cody said with a grin. "Why don't we let him pick one?" Scully suggested. "Well… I've always been rather fond of 'Mike'." The creature said. "Mike it is, now all that's left to do is make a mad dash to the car."Cody said.

"Cody, it's me." Mulder said as he knocked on Cody's basement office door a few days later. He & Scully had decided to stay in New York a few extra days on their own time tounwind a little. "Hey, Mike. How's it working out?" Mulder said as Mike held out a knurled hand for each of them to shake. "Splendidly! I've learned that science can be used for good purposes." He said as Cody walked up pulling off a pair of latex gloves. "Heading back to Washington?" They nodded as they all shook as well. "Don't be a stranger, Mulder." He said with a grin as Mike walked up to Scully & placed a hand on her shoulder. "One day, I hope that you tell him, it's something that I think he deserves to know. Its something you _both_ deserve to know." Mike said as he looked at both of them through his intense yellow eyes. "What do you mean?" Mulder asked. "Oh, I think you know." Mike said with a toothy grin.


End file.
